interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
BU
=bubalo= * sub =bubble-gum= * sub =bubo= * sub =bubon= * sub =bubonic= * adj =bucanero= * sub * bucanero ???? * pt: n bucaneiro, pirata, corsário =bucca= * sub * bucca ???? * pt: n boca * en: n mouth; * bucca de foco piece of ordnance; * bucca (de armas de foco) muzzle (of firearms) * ◊ buccata; buccal; abuccar; disbuccar; imbuccar =buccacia= * sub =buccal= * adj * buccal ???? * pt: adj Anat. bocal * en: adj Anat. buccal =buccata= * sub * buccata ???? * pt: n boca cheia * en: n mouthful =buccina= * sub =buccinar= * v =buccinator= * sub =buccino= * sub =buccolabial= * adj =buccolingual= * adj =bucconasal= * adj =bucentauro= * sub =buckram= * sub =bucla= * sub * bucla ???? * pt: n caracol, bucre, bucle * en: n curl ( * curled lock of hair) * ◊ bucletta; buclar; disbuclar =buclar= * v * buclar ???? * pt: v encaracolar * en: v to curl ( * to cause to curl) =buclator= * sub =bucletta= * sub * bucletta ???? * pt: n pequeno caracol, bucle, bucre * en: n little curl ( * little curled lock of hair) =bucolic= * adj =bucolica= * sub =bucranio= * sub =Buddha= * sub n pr =buddha= * sub * Buddha ???? * pt: npr Buda * en: npr Buddha * ◊ buddhismo; buddhista-buddhistic; buddhic =buddhic= * adj * buddhic ???? * pt: adj búdico/a * en: adj Buddhistic, Buddhist =buddhismo= * sub * buddhismo ???? * pt: n budismo * en: n Buddhism =buddhista= * adj =buddhista= * sub * buddhista ???? * pt: sub/adj budista * en: n/adj Buddhist =buddhistic= * adj * buddhistic ???? * pt: adj budistico/a * en: adj Buddhistic =buddhologia= * sub =buddleia= * sub =budget= * sub * budget A ???? * pt: n budget A * en: n budget * ◊ budgetari; budgetar =budgetar= * v * budgetar (budjetar) ???? * pt: v (preparar um budget) * en: v to budget, include in the budget =budgetari= * adj * budgetari (-dj-) ???? * pt: adj (relativo a budget) * en: adj budgetary =budgetisar= * v =budgetisation= * sub =bufalin= * adj =bufalo= * sub * bufalo (bú-) ???? * pt: n búfalo * en: n buffalo =buffante= * adj =buffar= * v =buffet= * sub * buffet F ???? * pt: n buffet F * en: n 1. buffet, sideboard; 2. R.R. refreshment room * ◊ buffetero =buffetero= * sub * buffetero * en: n R.R. refreshment-room manager =buffon= * sub * buffon ???? * pt: n bufo, fanfarrão, bobo, palhaço * en: n buffoon * ◊ buffoneria; buffonar =buffonar= * v * buffonar ???? * pt: v (fazer palhaçadas) * en: v to play or act the buffoon =buffoneria= * sub * buffoneria (-ía) ???? * pt: n bufonaria, bobice * en: n buffoonery =buffonesc= * adj =bufon= * sub * bufon ???? * pt: n Zool. sapo * en: n toad =bufotherapia= * sub =bufotoxina= * sub =bulbar= * adj * bulbar * en: adj bulbar =bulbicultor= * sub * bulbicultor ???? * pt: n bulbicultor * en: n bulbgrower =bulbicultura= * sub * bulbicultura ???? * pt: n bulbicultura * en: n bulbgrowing =bulbifere= * adj =bulbiforme= * adj * bulbiforme ???? * pt: adj bulbiforme, bolbiforme * en: adj bulbiform, bulb-shaped =bulbillo= * sub * bulbillo * en: n Bot. bulbil, bulblet =bulbo= * sub * bulbo ???? * pt: n bulbo, bolbo (1. Bot.; 2. Anat.); * bulbo del oculo bulbo do olho * en: n bulb (1. Bot.; 2. Anat. a rounded enlargement at one end of a hair, tooth, etc.); * bulbo del oculo bulb of the eye, eyeball * ◊ bulbillo; bulbar; bulbose; bulbicultura etc.; bulbiforme etc. =bulbocodio= * sub =bulbose= * adj * bulbose ???? * pt: adj bulboso/a * en: adj bulbous =bulgare= * adj * bulgare ???? * pt: adj búlgaro/a * en: adj Bulgarian =Bulgaria= * sub n pr * Bulgaria ???? * pt: npr Bulgária * en: npr Bulgaria =bulgaro= * sub * bulgaro (búl-) ???? * pt: n búlgaro * en: n bulgarian * ◊ Bulgaria; bulgare =bulimia= * sub =bulimic= * adj =bulla= * sub * bulla ???? * pt: n 1. Ecles. bula; 2. empola; 3. Med. * bolha * en: n 1. Eccl. bull; 2. bubble; 3. Med. blister * ◊ bullose; bullir =bullario= * sub =bulldog= * sub * bull-dog A ???? * pt: n bull-dog A * en: n bulldog =bulldozer= * sub =bulletin= * sub * bulletin ???? * pt: n boletim; * bulletin meteorologic boletim meteorológico * en: n bulletin ( * official report); * bulletin meteorologic weather report * ◊ bulletinero =bulletinero= * sub * bulletinero ???? * pt: n escritor de boletins * en: n writer of bulletins =bulliente= * adj * bulliente ???? * pt: adj fervente * en: adj boiling =bullir= * v * bullir ???? * pt: v ferver * en: v to boil, be boiling * ◊ bulliente; ebullir-ebulliente-ebullientia, ebullition; subbullir-subbullimento =bullose= * adj * bullose ???? * pt: adj bolhoso/a * en: adj 1. blistery; 2. bubbly =bulon= * sub =bulonar= * v =bum!= * interj =buna= * sub =bungalow= * sub =bunias= * sub =bunker= * sub =buphago= * sub =buphthalmia= * sub =buphthalmo= * sub =bupleuro= * sub =bupreste= * sub =burdon= * sub =bureau= * sub * bureau F ???? * pt: n bureau F (escritório) * en: n 1. bureau, desk, writing table; 2. office (as in “office to let”) * ◊ bureaucrate etc.; bureaucratia etc.; bureaucratic etc. * bureaucrate (burócrate) ???? * pt: n burocrata * en: n bureaucrat =bureaucrate {oo}= * sub * bureaucratia (burocratía) ???? * pt: n burocracia * en: n bureaucracy ( * undue influence of administrative bureaus) =bureaucratia {oo}= * sub =bureaucratic {oo}= * adj * bureaucratic ???? * pt: adj burocrático/a * en: adj bureaucratic =bureaucratisar {oo}= * v =bureaucratisation {oo}= * sub =bureaucratismo {oo}= * sub =buretta= * sub =burgese= * adj =burgese= * sub * burgese ???? * pt: n burguês * en: n person of the middle class, bourgeois * ◊ burgesia =burgesia= * sub * burgesia (-ía) ???? * pt: n burguesia * en: n middle class, bourgeoisie =burgo= * sub * burgo ???? * pt: n cidade * en: n town * ◊ burgese; burgomaestro etc.; Teutoburgo etc. =burgomaestro= * sub * burgomaestro ???? * pt: n 1. burgomestre; 2. presidente da câmara municipal * en: n 1. burgomaster; 2. mayor =burgrave= * sub =burgraviato= * sub =Burgundia= * sub n pr * Burgundia ???? * pt: npr Borgonha * en: npr Burgundy; * vino de Burgundia Burgundy (wine) =burgundie= * adj * burgundie ???? * pt: adj borgonhês, borgonhesa * en: adj Burgundian =burgundio= * sub * burgundio ???? * pt: n borgonhês * en: n Burgundian * ◊ Burgundia; burgundion; burgundie =burgundion= * sub * burgundion ???? * pt: n borgonhês * en: n Burgundian =burguniotta,burgoniotta= * sub =burin= * sub =burinar= * v =burinator= * sub =burinatura= * sub =burinista= * sub =burla= * sub * burla ???? * pt: n burla * en: n joke, jest * ◊ burlesc; burlar-burlator =burlar= * v * burlar ???? * pt: v burlar, escarnecer, motejar * en: v to joke, jest =burlator= * sub * burlator ???? * pt: n burlador * en: n joker, jester =burlesc= * adj * burlesc ???? * pt: adj cómico/a, burlesco/a * en: adj droll, comical; also: burlesque (as in “burlesque poem”) * burlescamente ???? * pt: adv burlescamente =burlesco= * sub =burnus= * sub * burnus Ar. ???? * pt: n burnus Ar. * en: n burnoose =bursa= * sub * bursa ???? * pt: n 1. bolsa; 2. bolsa de estudo; 3. bolsa de valores * en: n 1. purse (“change purse”); 2. scholarship, burse; 3. stock market, stock exchange; * bursa de pastor Bot. shepherd’s purse * ◊ bursero; disbursar; imbursar =bursero= * sub * bursero ???? * pt: n fabricante de carteiras, bolsas * en: n purse maker =bursitis= * sub =Burundi= * sub n pr =bus= * sub * bus A ???? * pt: n bus A * en: n bus * -bus * en: see omnibus * =busardo= * sub * busardo * en: n buzzard ( * Buteo buteo ) =bussola= * sub * bussola (bú-) ???? * pt: n bússola * en: n compass ( * instrument showing magnetic meridian); * perder le bussola to lose one’s head =busto= * sub * busto ???? * pt: n busto (1. a parte superior de um corpo; 2. Arte) * en: n bust (1. upper front part of the body; 2. Art) =butano= * sub =butanol= * sub =butea= * sub =butene= * sub =buteo= * sub =butinar= * v * butinar ???? * pt: v despojar (fazer botins) * en: v to collect booty =butino= * sub * butino ???? * pt: n botim; despojo de guerra * en: n booty * ◊ butinar =butomo= * sub =button= * sub * button ???? * pt: n 1. Bot. broto, rebento, gema; 2. furúnculo, pustula; 3. botão) * en: n 1. Bot. bud; 2. pimple, pustule; 3. button; 4. knob (as in * “door knob”); * button de foco cauterizing iron; * button de auro Bot. buttercup * ◊ buttonero; buttoneria; buttoniera; buttonar-disbuttonar =buttonar= * v * buttonar ???? * pt: v abotoar * en: v to button ( * to fasten with a button or buttons) =buttoneria= * sub * buttoneria (-ía) ???? * pt: n 1, fabrica de botões; 2. estabelecimento de venda de botões * en: n 1. button manufacture or trade; 2. button factory =buttonero= * sub * buttonero ???? * pt: n fabricante ou vendedor de botões * en: n button manufacturer or dealer =buttoniera= * sub * buttoniera ???? * pt: n casa de botão * en: n buttonhole =butylene= * sub =butylic= * sub =butyracee= * adj =butyrar= * v * butyrar ???? * pt: v manteigar * en: v to butter =butyrari= * adj * butyrari * en: adj butter =butyrato= * sub * butyrato ???? * pt: n Quim. amanteigado * en: n Chem. butyrate =butyreria= * sub * butyreria (-ía) ???? * pt: n fabrica de manteiga * en: n 1. butter industry; 2. butter dairy =butyrero= * sub * butyrero ???? * pt: n manteigueiro * en: n butterman =butyric= * adj * butyric * en: adj Chem. butyric =butyriera= * sub =butyrina= * sub * butyrina * en: n Chem. butyrine =butyro= * sub * butyro (bú-) ???? * pt: n manteiga * en: n butter * ◊ butyrato; butyrero; butyreria; butyrina; butyrari; butyric; butyrose; butyrar; disbutyrar =butyrometro= * sub =butyrose= * adj * butyrose ???? * pt: adj manteigoso/a * en: adj 1. buttery; 2. butyrous =buxo= * sub * buxo ???? * pt: n buxo (tipo de planta; tipo de madeira) * en: n 1. box, box tree; 2. boxwood ( * wood of the box tree)